


Restless Night

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain can't sleep so he goes out for a walk.Prompt: Insomnia
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Kudos: 15





	Restless Night

Sylvain gave up, opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling. Sleep refused to come to him tonight, whenever he closed his eyes, all he saw was the battlefield, the cries of the Adestrian soldiers he killed echoing in his ears. Did it ever get any easier? Sighing, he decided to go for a walk, perhaps burning off some of his excess energy would make him so tired that he would fall asleep from sheer exhaustion. After throwing on a shirt, he slipped out of his room, careful to close his door slowly so it wouldn’t wake his neighbors.

Garreg Mach was lit up only by the moon, Sylvain’s steps echoing and haunting like the screams that followed him from the battlefield. It seemed like no one else was awake, the crickets chirping loudly, an owl letting out a few hoots in the distance. It was oddly serene and peaceful and almost surreal not seeing Garreg Mach as busy as it was in the day. He remembered a few times during the academy days he would sneak around after spending a night with a girl but he was always focused on getting to his destination and he never took in how Garreg Mach felt at this time of night.

He paused, noticing someone sitting on the dock, the moonlight bright as it reflected off the lake. Someone else was awake at this hour? He slowly made his way over, squinting as he tried to make out who the figure was.

“Bernie?” he whispered in disbelief

Bernie jumped to her feet and whirled around, her foot catching on the wood. Without thinking he rushed onto the dock and grabbed Bernie’s arm to steady her before she fell into the lake. “Whoa, sorry about that Bernie, should have given you a bit of a warning there.”

“Uh yeah,” she stammered. She glanced up at him wide-eyed. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Oh, right, true,” she stammered. “Oh Bernie…” She paused and clamped her mouth shut before she could finish the statement.

Sylvain had to smile at that. She had been working hard on not talking about herself in such a negative way. “Were you not able to sleep?” Seeing that she was now steady on her feet, he released her arm and took a step back to give her space.

“No, I just like to come out here to think.” She looked down and wrung her hands together. “I liked to come here and think during our time at the academy. It’s quiet and no one is around so…”

He shouldn’t have been surprised to hear that. Bernie had told him that she liked wandering around Garreg Mach at night since there wasn’t anyone else around. “Well, do you want some company or should I leave you alone?”

“Oh, you can stay,” she said quickly. After they sat back down on the dock Bernie asked quietly, “You didn’t tell me why you were awake?”

Right. Sylvain rubbed the back of his neck. “I couldn’t really sleep,” he admitted. He leaned back, his hands supporting him. “What were you thinking about?”

Bernie pulled her knees to her chest, her arms around them. “Just stuff,” she replied softly. “A lot has been happening recently.”

“I get that,” replied Sylvain. “A lot has happened and today’s battle was…” He looked down at his hands, still remembering the feeling of his lance cutting through them.

Bernie looked at him, her expression soft as she shifted closer and leaned into his side. “You did what you had to.”

“But did we really have to though?” Sylvain leaned slightly so his head rested against hers. “Sorry, I think it’s just so late that my brain is going in random directions.”

“It’s okay, it makes sense why you would think that. Everything is a lot.” Bernie bit her lip. “But if you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen so you don’t need to bottle it up inside-if you want to of course, you don’t have to.”

“Thanks Bernie but I don’t feel like talking about it now.”

“That’s okay, I can wait.”

With a small smile, he put an arm around her shoulder, noticing that she was starting to shiver slightly. Perhaps one day he could admit those kinds of thoughts to her.


End file.
